C'est juste un sentiment
by Vacarmes
Summary: Peter et Edmund, au lendemain de leur départ de Narnia, pour la deuxième fois, aucuns n'a l'air d'accord. [ Peter x Edmund ]


**Note :** _C'est encoooore moi ! Comment allez-vous ? La reprise ou les vacances encore pour vous ? Parce que moi, j'ai repris les cours mais, j'essaierais quand même de posté des os Peter / Edmund, le plus souvent possible (et Newtmas aussi, pour ceux qui me connaisse. Un chapitre s'apprête à sortir ainsi qu'un os, pas de panique !) Cet os est déjà sorti sur wattpad, donc si vous l'avez déjà lu, c'est donc normal ! Bonne lecture, les ami(e)s !_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont à C.S Lewis, comme toujours !_

Quand ils étaient revenus de Narnia pour la deuxième fois, Edmund était encore plus dévasté que la première fois. Ils avaient dû tout laisser tomber pour la seconde fois et de plus ils avaient été obligés de confier ce monde à Caspian. Et par Aslan, peu importe l'époque, peu imprte qu'il pouvait bien s'écouler, Peter, Susan, Lucy et lui-même étaient les dignes rois et reines de Narnia. Cette place leur revenait de droit. Ils c'étaient battus pour, avaient régniés plusieurs années comme tel et l'avait protéger au péril de leur vie. Ce titre, ce monde, quelque part leur appartenait.

C'était parti d'un rien. D'un cri de désespoir silencieux, d'une immense tristesse et d'un déchirement au niveau du coeur. Ici, en Angleterre, Edmund était considéré comme un moins que rien, comme le petit frère. Ici, Peter redevenait désagréable, froid et détestable. Ici, il n'était plus son égal. Ici, ils n'étaient plus rois. Ici, même en se battant dos à dos, en s'entraidant dans n'importe qu'elle bataille, la différence était toujours là, indidubitablement. Pourtant Edmund avait continué ces efforts, il n'avait pas désespéré, et il c'était battu corps et âme, comme sur Narnia, quand il voulait quelque chose.

Et, il avait repris vie, au bout d'un an. Au bout d'une année, qui lui avait semblé être des centaines. Narnia était venu à lui, à eux et ils avaient répondu que l'appel. Ce jour-là, si Edmund n'avait pas été ce Edmund là, il aurait probablement hurlé de joie comme un fou. Mais, à la place il c'était juste contenter de regarder ce paysage qui lui avait tant manquer, de regarder ces soeurs et surtout son frère, s'émerveiller, revivre eux aussi. Le sourire qu'avait eut Peter en le regardant resterait la plus belle chose à ces yeux, parce qu'à ce moment-là il signifiait tellement de chose, tellement de promesse, tellement d'espoir.

Ils étaient revenus, parce qu'ils avaient été appelés, et par que par Aslan, Edmund avait presque envie de le serrer dans ces bras ce Prince Caspian, pour cette chance si désespéré, pour cette seconde tentative de leur faire comprendre que leur monde était ici à Narnia et non là-bas, à Londres. Cette fois, peu importe l'avis de Peter et Susan, il resterait ici, sa vie entière était ici. Il n'était en paix avec lui-même qu'ici. Depuis qu'il était venu ici pour la première fois, il avait su que tout, entièrement tout avait changer en lui, et que rien ne pourrait être pareil, et Edmund en était presque désolé.

Alors, il c'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille, dans la protection de ce monde, dans la protection de Narnia, espérant ainsi gagner son ticket pour rester vivre ici. Il avait défendu son peuple, ces amis. Il avait tué de sang froid, parce que c'est tout ce que ces hommes méritaient. Et surtout ... Surtout parce qu'on ne touche pas à Narnia de la sorte, sans en payer les conséquences. Doucement et silencieusement un cri d'espoir était monté en lui, coulant dans son corps comme de la lave, parce que rien n'était fini, tout pouvait recommencer, encore et encore, toujours. Rien n'était jamais terminée, rien.

Aslan, Peter et Susan parlaient. Edmund n'était pas censé les avoir vu, ni même les écouter. La curiosité avait simplement été plus forte que tout. Et cette fois ... Cette fois il aurair voulu ne jamais avoir entendu cette conversation, parce que son coeur c'est brisé en comprenant ce qui allair se passer, ce qui allait arriver, et Edmund ne voulait pas, absolument pas. Les larmes tombaient sur ces joues et il était lui-même tomber à genoux. Ce que ça faisait mal.

\- Edmund ?

Sans difficulté, il reconnu la voix de son frère, mais il ne décela pas son visage, ces larmes étant beaucoup trop présentent, noyaient ces yeux marrons.

\- Ed, ça ne va pas ?

La voix de Peter c'était faite inquiète et il caressait son visage inlassablement. Edmund avait juste envie de hurler qud non, non ça n'allait pas, non il ne voulait pas rentrer à Londres, qu'on devait lui laisser la choix de rester ou partir, il estimait en avoir le droit. Il aurait voulu dire tout ça, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge et les larmes redoublèrent. Peter se leva, et faiblement il entendit sa voix.

\- Nous partirons demain, Ed n'est pas prêt.

Peut-être devrait-il lui en être reconnaissant ? En tout cas, il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Viens, Edmund.

Les bras de Peter passèrent autour de lui et, sans difficulté son frère le souleva. Edmund se cacha contre le torse du blond, il se trouvait pathétique ainsi, mais Narnia était Narnia, Londres était Londres et Narnia était tellement mieux. Narnia lui apportait tout, tout ce que Londres ne pourrait jamais lui apporter. Narnia lui donnait un titre, des qualités, des responsabilités, des aventures. Narnia lui donnait la possibilité d'être lui-même. Tout le contraire de Londres. Et ça aussi, c'était dur à accepter.

Peter le posa sur un lit, et il sut si c'était sa chambre ou celle de son frère, parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés et surtout parce que Peter venait de s'allonger tout près de lui et le tira vers lui. Edmund ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau : ça aussi, Londres ne pouvait le lui apporter. Cette viller ne pouvait pas lui apporter le Peter d'ici, le Peter le Magnifique, grand roi Suprême de Narnia. Cette ville ne lui apportait que Peter, son grand-frère, alors qu'il voulait bien plus, alors qu'ils avaient vécu bien plus. Ils avaient affrontés de grands ennemis, et ils c'étaient fait battre par une stupide époque, par une stupide ville, par un stupide monde.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer, Peter, lâcha le brun, entre deux sanglots.

\- Moi non plus, Ed.

\- Alors oppose-toi à notre départ, Aslan t'écoutera, supplia Edmund.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ce monde n'est plus à nous, nous ne sommes plus rien ici et il est entre de bonnes mains. Nous devons continuer notre vie à Londres et puis, peut-être que toi et Lucy reviendrait ici, expliqua Peter, tenant fermement son frère contre lui.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas revenir ici sans toi, je ne veux pas laisser ce monde à Caspian.

Edmund perçu que le coeur de son frère avait loupé un battement avait de reprendre bien plus rapidement.

\- Je t'assure que tu reviendras Edmund, et cette fois-ci tu pourras rester éternellement si tu le souhaites. Mais cette fois, repart avec moi, juste cette fois.

Le plus jeune sut que Peter le supplia au ton de sa voix, du désespoir de la tristesse qui la faisait vibrer. Et Edmund comprit. Il comprit que Peter avait besoin de lui pour rentrer, parce qu'il n'allait pas y arriver seul, parce que lui non plus ne pourrait jamais oublier Narnia. Mais, si Edmund revenait avec lui puis, venait à repartir ici, il savait que Peter resterait coincé là-bas pour toujours, sans lui. Ils ne se verraient plus, ne pourraient plus se serrer dans leurs bras. Ça revenait à abandonner Peter au prochain appel à l'aide de Narnia.

Pourtant, là maintenant c'était lui qui poussait un appel à l'aide.

\- Edmund, regarde-moi.

Il fit ce que le blond lui demandait.

\- Je t'aime.

Par Aslan, le coeur d'Edmund avait raté plusieurs battements. Peter ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça, quand même, si ?

\- Et à Londres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va s'y passer là-bas ?

Peter sembla y réfléchir un instant.

\- La même chose qu'ici. Je vais t'aimer là-bas comme je t'aime ici. Et, le jour où Narnia t'appelera de nouveau, part sans te retourner. Je sais, depuis ma première fois qu'on a mis les pieds ensemble ici, que ta place doit être là et nullement à Londres.

\- Peter, tu me demandes de rentrer avec toi, pour repartir à nouveau dans quelques mois ou quelques années et ne jamais revenir ? Et notre histoire, nos sentiments ?

\- Si une fois dans notre monde, cela se passe mal, tu pourras rester ici sans problème, en revanche, si cela se passe bien j'ai bien peur que tu doives être fort, murmura Peter.

\- Ne partons pas, ne partons jamais d'ici.

Et, Edmund l'embrassa, parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il se fichait pas mal du regard des gens, parce qu'il aimait son frère à Londres, parce qu'il aimait Peter le Magnifique à Narnia. Dans quelques heures, il savait qu'ils seraient revenus au départ, parce que les choses ne changent jamais réellement. Dans quelques heures, ce sentiment qu'il connaissait très bien reviendrait prendre place dans sa gorge. Et, Peter le ressentirait également.

Pour l'instant, ils voulaient juste s'embrasser, ce toucher avec toute la douceur dont ils étaient capable, avec toute la bestialité qui les habitait, se murmurer que tout irait bien et ce dire tendrement qu'ils s'aimaient.


End file.
